Was It The Way?
by TomatoFairyGodmother
Summary: What was it about the Albino that made Canada love him so much? Written in Matthew's POV. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, as much as I wish otherwise. **

**Prucan fluff, 'coz I was bored. Sue me. Canada's POV because why not? **

**Whoever can find the Kyle XY quote gets a cookie. **

**X**

_Yesterday, Al and I got into a fight over Gilbert. It ended up with a lot of screaming (On his behalf) and a lot of crying (on my behalf). Right as he was going to storm out of the house, he called out, "Why do you even love that jerk, anyway?! He's a douchebag!"_

_That got me thinking. Why did I love Gilbert, anyway? _

_What exactly was it that made me love the egotistical albino? And, more specifically, what was it about him that I loved most?_

"Here you go, little Birdie," he said, handing me a bowl full of soup as I sniffled in my bed. The room was littered with tissues, various medicines and blankets, but he didn't mind. As I'm sure you could tell, I was sick. Very sick.

_Was it the way he always took care of me? No. Even though that was one of the reasons, it wasn't the main one. _

"Thanks, Gil," I managed to cough out. Taking the soup, I sipped some of it from the provided spoon and it went coursing through me blissfully. Warm, and sweet, and just plain delicious – my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "It's really good. You made this yourself?" I was surprised – not because he was generally a bad cook, but because he'd never actually flaunted off his skills before. It was already starting to make me feel better, too, as the colour was coming back to my face.

He sat on the edge of my bed, nodding and grinning at me bashfully. "Ja, but it's not much. I... actually, have a flair for cooking." Watching me with cautious eyes, he fluffed my pillow and his gaze strayed to the floor. I could feel some of my strength coming back to me already.

"You do?" I raised a brow and coughed some more. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Shrugging, he moved some stray hair from in front of my face. His cheeks were going a nice shade of pink, something that didn't happen quite often. "Vell... You always looked so happy vhen you vere cooking... I didn't vant to come between that."

"So you held back your talents just so I could be happy?" What was that swelling in my heart? Was it admiration? Adoration? And why was my stomach doing flips? I had more of the soup to help settle my nerves.

"I guess so. But it's vorth it. You smile really big vhen you cook. Did you know that? Nobody vould ever be able to get you and your brother confused vhen you smile like that, because you shine just like a star." I smiled and started to trace patterns on the blankets over me.

_Was it the way that, most of the time, he was incredibly sweet and considerate? Non. But that did contribute. _

"I actually had no idea, Gilbert. Again, thank you." My voice was soft, and that silly grin on my face just wouldn't go away. I finished off the last of the soup and put the spoon down with a clink.

"It's no problem. Really." Upon seeing me finish, he looked up and our eyes met. In that moment, nothing else mattered. It was him and I. Gilbert and Matthew. Prussia and Canada. When he beamed at me, my heart fluttered against my chest. "Vould you like me to take that for you?"

"Yes, please." He took the bowl and made his way for the door.

"I'll be right back, Little Bird."

_Was it the way that, when he called my those pet names, it sent a warm tingle all throughout my body? Nah. That wasn't it either. _

When he came back, he took one glance at me and chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

He laughed again. "Don't give me that look, Mattie." He made his way to the bed again, except he came to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

_Was it the way he made me feel safe? Nope. _

I tilted my head and sniffled. "What look?" I pouted as he nipped my nose with the tip of his index finger.

"The look that says, 'Hey, the awesome Gilbert! Come and cuddle vith me!'," he chuckled. His eyes sparkled and the smile he wore was absolutely irresistible, I had to look away.

"Ah. Well, sorry? I didn't know I was giving off that vibe."

_Was it the way he could tell how I was feeling, just by glancing over at me? Negative. _

"Don't be sorry. It's an adorable look. Here, lie down." I did as I was told, and he followed suit, removing his arm that had previously been warming my shoulder. With the both of us lying down, he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, and I grinned, running my fingers through his hair. He seemed to like that. I could tell because he purred against my clammy skin. "Are you sleepy?"

I made a noncommittal sound. "A little. But I'd be fine with staying up with you and just... being." I yawned, and he looked up at me with those piercing, red eyes. There was so much emotion held in those orbs ... Honestly, it was a little overwhelming.

"Being?"

"Mhm. Everyone always has somewhere to go, somebody to meet. Nobody ever has time anymore to just... be." For a second, I thought he was going to laugh at me.

He didn't. "Oh, I get it. Matt, vill you 'be' vith me, then? Just for a little vhile?" His voice was sort of muffled, but I could understand him just fine. Laughing out of pure happiness, I held back a coughing fit.

"Of course. It'd be my pleasure." I closed my eyes, just to rest them. He was doing the same thing, too, because I could feel his eyelids fluttering shut.

"You smell nice, Birdie. Like Maple Syrup and pancakes." Breathing getting slower, I felt a grin stretch across his lips.

_Was it the way that he would randomly compliment me at just the right time? Nup. _

"And that's good to hear," I responded light-heartedly. "You know what? I love you, Gilbert." I'd just realised something. That swelling in my heart, it was love.

"I do know that. And I love you, too, Matthew." He pressed a small kiss to my collarbone, making those butterflies come right back to mock me.

_Was it the way he loved me back? _

_Oui. _

**Fin :D**

Paste your document here...


End file.
